Exclusive
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Gladio is a flirt, everyone knows it. But when he lays it on particularly hard at the Assassins Festival and reminds Prompto that they're not exclusive, the other guys feel they need to cheer him up. Super NSFW. Background Promptio, but this story is largely Prom/Noct/Iggy MMM and MF couplings. I'm not sorry.


*Done for the Kinkmeme prompt:

Gladio decides to go out and fuck his way through half of the Assassin's festival, reminding Prompto that they "aren't exclusive or anything."

Of course, Prompto is heartbroken at every time he and Noct find Gladio with another girl. Finally, it gets to be too much when they find him just outright fucking someone and Noctis tells Gladio to not bother coming back to the hotel.

Instead, Ignis and Noctis decide that if Gladio isn't going to take care of Prompto, they're going to do it themselves.

\+ Noctis and Ignis are an item, but Prompto really does deserve to be treated better  
++ Gladio walks in on Prompto getting eaten out/fucked and Ignis stands and silently shuts the door in his face  
+++ NOT evil!Gladio. Gladio is just an idiot who didn't think about how his actions would affect Prompto.  
++++ Apologies at the end, after Gladio has to sit at the foot of the door and listen to Noctis and Ignis blow Prompto's mind for an entire night  
+++++ Prompto isn't crying or weeping, but mostly just pissed and hurt.

Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat for the fifth time that night as he watched Gladio talk up another assassin costumed woman alongside the alley to the spice market. She was pretty. Really pretty. Curvy, with dark hair hidden under her hood, olive skin with wine colored lips. Just Gladio's type. Then again, Gladio had a lot of types. Prompto included.

They'd become a bit of an item since their road trip started. They had some serious chemistry and Gladio was a passionate and generous lover, but…moments like this, watching the woman giggle at whatever Gladio was saying to her, Prompto wondered if he was just a warm body to curl up with at night. When this trip was over, would he be left by the wayside for someone who might be able to give Gladio the Amicitia heir Prompto knew he wanted? Was Prompto just a convenient fuck?

His mind drifted back to when they'd first gotten to Lestallum, a few days ago. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Cindy, and even Prompto had thrown his usual light flirt her way. But Gladio, he'd laid it on _thick_. Like, even Noctis and Ignis gave him a sideways glance.

After they'd changed into their own costumes and parted ways, keeping an eye out for Loqi and his MT's, Prompto saw Gladio hitting on a different girl. He was leaning with one elbow propped against the wall as she leaned into him to hear his corny pickup line over the din of the crowd.

"I am disgusted," Prompto said to Noct with a twang. Trying to make light of the situation.

But Noctis saw right through him. "Prom, you should talk to him if it bothers you. Seriously, even I feel uncomfortable and he's not even my boyfriend."

Prompto let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah, well… We're not really boyfriends. Like officially."

"Still, say something. You can't be mad at him if he doesn't know this bothers you."

He sighed. "Yeah… Yeah you're right." Prompto took a deep breath and walked up to the shield through the crowd. When he got close he tapped Gladio on his massive shoulder as the girl let out another giggle. "Hey, Gladio."

The larger man turned toward him, obviously hiding his irritation at being interrupted. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for just a sec?" Prompto mouthed 'sorry' to the woman who waved at him.

Gladio turned his winning smile toward the woman, "Just a sec. Don't go anywhere, beautiful." He winked at her before following Prompto to a quieter part of the street. "What's up? You guys find Loqi?"

"Well… We're still looking, but it's not about that."

"Oh?"

Prompto shrank under the amber gaze that he'd grown to love. Fuck, Gladio could be intimidating even when he wasn't trying to be. "Look, Big Guy, you've been…umm… how do I put this? You've been hitting on a lot of girls since we got here, starting with Cindy-"

"You flirted too." Gladio interjected.

"Well, yeah but you've been like _really_ flirting. Like you expect to go home with one of them."

There was a pause. "What if I do?"

Whatever Prompto was going to say next died on his tongue. He hadn't expected that response. Gladio must have read the expression on his face, the blonde knew he was an open book. Still, he continued. "We talked about this before we did anything physical, Prom. We're not exclusive. You can feel free to hit on all the girls or guys you want too. It's just that, it's been a while since I've had a woman and this is the first opportunity I've really had since we started this trip."

 _But I don't want to,_ he thought. "Okay, yeah. That's fair, but…" he swallowed. "Maybe reign it in just a little bit."

Gladio paused, then nodded. "Sure." He changed the subject. "You got your phone in that costume?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Call me if you find anything with Loqi." And with that he turned and went back to talking to the dark woman. Prompto just stood there, not wanting to watch as she started laughing again, but he couldn't look away.

"You say your piece?" Noctis said, appearing next to him. Prompto jumped.

Putting on his best fake smile he shoved the prince. "Hey, don't sneak up on me like that."

Noctis pulled his hood down further and spoke dramatically. "But I'm an assassin, it's what I do." They both chuckled. "Seriously, you good?"

Despite the tightness in his chest, Prompto nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. I asked him to reign it in."

But he didn't.

Later that night, while they were stalking MT's near the overlook, Prompto caught sight of Gladio leaning over a small table and chatting up a redhead. And again, closer to midnight, he had a blonde leaning on his tattooed shoulder near the Leap of Faith structure.

As Noctis dug his way out of the haystack he noticed his friend's tight expression. It didn't take him long to follow his gaze to the shield and woman. "Seriously?"

"C'mon," said Prompto, deadpan. "Let's see if we can get some more photos for that meteor-shirt-guy before it gets too late."

"Prompto, you want me to talk to-"

"Just forget about it." And he walked off. Noctis had half a mind to storm up to his shield and let him know what he was doing to his friend. Even if he and Prompto weren't exclusive, he still could be a bit more discrete, or at the very least stick to the same girl. But, if Prompto didn't want him to get into it he wouldn't. So instead, he followed Prompto into the crowd before he lost him.

After a few successful shots, Prompto's mood started to lighten. Even as late as it was and the drama with Gladio, Noctis knew that carnivals and photos were the best way to cheer his best friend up. The last photo they needed was a lizard that was supposed to be basking in the shade of a pillar. Based on the clues they weren't sure if it was supposed to be ground level or on the rooftops, so they split up and wandered around at different levels near the spot on the map they were given.

It didn't take long for Noctis to find the lizard, sleeping lazily against the warm wall overlooking an alleyway. Noctis took a picture with his phone and sent it to Prompto along with the text, 'Got it, meet you at ground level.'

As he was putting his phone away he heard something over the din of the crowd from beneath him. He looked down at the lizard, wondering how it was making that noise, when the peal of a woman's moan echoed up the alley walls. Noctis ventured a peek over the edge and clenched his fists at what he saw.

Gladio had yet another new girl with him, only this time they were doing a lot more than flirting. She had her assassin robes hiked up to her lower back and leaned against the brick walls of the alley as Gladio fucked her up against it. Her curly black hair was matted against the side of her face with sweat as she gripped an exposed pipe for purchase. The shield had just lifted one of her legs and held it against his hip when Noctis saw movement at the mouth of the alleyway.

"Shit."

Prompto stood there like an anak in headlights, staring at the scene. Noctis couldn't help but watch as his friends expression went cold. He half expected Prompto to yell or maybe even cry a little, he wouldn't blame him for either. Instead he just clenched his fists and stormed off down the street from whence he came. Gladio never even noticed him.

Noctis saw red. "Son of a bitch. That's enough." Jumping down from the rooftop in spectacular assassin style Noctis landed on the lid of the dumpster behind the couple with a loud bang. The woman screamed in surprise. "Gladio!"

The shield looked over his shoulder irritated as the woman rushed to cover herself before running down the alley and out of sight. He growled and put himself back in his pants. "This better be important."

Noctis wanted to hit him, instead he took it out on his own vocal chords. "Your fucking right it's important. Prompto asked you to ease off on the flirting hours ago. Not only have we seen you with what, four, maybe _five_ different women tonight, but you didn't even have the decency to take her back to her place before fucking her in public. Your Gladio fucking Amicitia. What would your father say about the way you've been acting?"

"Why is that any of your-"

"Prompto saw you. Just now."

The annoyed expression dropped from Gladio's face to one of immediate regret. "Noct…I…where did he go?"

"Away from you. I'm going to go track him down, you can stay at whatever girls place you pick up next because you are not welcome back at the hotel. Not tonight."

Gladio didn't say anything.

"Exclusive or not, you hurt him. You hurt him bad." Noctis slid off the dumpster and stormed off down the alleyway, leaving his shield behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Prompto finally answered his texts. He'd gone back to the hotel. Ignis was there already when Noctis got there. The strategist had already removed the robe of his costume and was standing in the kitchenette with a glass of wine. "Where's Prom?"

Ignis gestured to the balcony. Noctis could see Prompto, still in costume, leaning over the railing in silence. "He doesn't want to talk. What happened?"

"Gladio happened."

"Did they fight?"

Noctis shook his head, exasperated. "Worse. Remember how they said they weren't exclusive to each other?"

Ignis sipped his wine. "I believe I remember them mentioning something about that. Not like us anyway."

Noctis pulled off his robe and tossed it over the chair. "Yeah, well, Prompto caught Gladio having sex with a girl in an alleyway."

Ignis put his glass down. "He didn't."

"He did. I told Gladio not to come back to the hotel tonight."

The strategist closed his eyes and sighed before reaching under the bar and pulling out two tiny bottles of whisky and two glasses. He poured them both and slid one to Noctis. "What do you propose we do about this?"

"Well, we need to cheer Prompto up and we definitely need to teach Gladio a lesson. What do you think?"

Ignis was quiet for a moment while he finished the last sip of his wine. He poured the remains of the bottle into his glass and discarded the empty. "I have a thought."

"I'm listening."

A faint blush crossed the strategist's features and for an instant Noctis wondered if he'd polished off that whole bottle of wine by himself. "Do you remember your last birthday, when you got drunk and told me you wanted to have a threesome?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Noct's lips. He liked where this was going. "Go on."

Prompto gazed out on the costumed crowd below him. It was close to two in the morning and still the crowd hadn't abated. He wondered if Gladio was out there somewhere, with the girl from the alley. Or maybe he'd finished with her and went for a beer. Maybe even another girl. Prompto swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. The insecurities he was constantly keeping at bay had not only leaked through the wall he'd built, they had taken a fucking sledge hammer to it.

He knew he was never good enough to be with someone like Gladio. The guy absolutely reeked of raw sex appeal, he was from a noble family, he was gorgeous and strong. Granted he could also be a bit of a stubborn behemoth at times. Still, it was only a matter of time before he got sick of his stretch marked boy toy. Prompto had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

The sound of the sliding glass door behind him barely pulled him out of his thoughts. It wasn't until Ignis was actively holding the glass of liquor in front of his face did Prompto snap out of his haze. "Oh, thanks." He downed the contents as the other two sat down on either side of him. The amber liquid burned and made him cough as it broke up the lump in his throat.

The three of them sat in silence for a few long minutes before Noctis spoke. "Gladio is an asshole."

Prompto shook his head. "No. He's not. I don't think… I'm not…" He sighed, debating what to say. "He probably just got sick of me is all."

Ignis scoffed. "I can't see how he could be." He put his wine glass down, now empty. "He might have different desires at times, but I think saying that anyone could get sick of you is far from true."

"Yeah, but…"

"Look, Prom." Noctis put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you saw him in the alley." Prompto shot him a surprised look. "I told Gladio that he hurt you. You didn't deserve to see that."

"You deserve all the care and love in the world, Prompto." Ignis leaned closer over the arm of his chair, the flush from the wine clear across his cheeks. His glasses were off too, a rare sight when the strategist was awake. He hadn't bothered to put his button up back on yet after taking off his robe and Prompto couldn't help but appreciate the rare view of Ignis' torso. Noct was a lucky guy, especially to have someone so handsome _and_ dedicated to him. More than once Prompto had gotten off thinking about the two of them together, though he would never admit it.

If Ignis knew he was staring, he didn't vocalize it.

"Hey, Prom," said Noct from just behind him. He turned, and before he knew it Noct's lips were on his, warm and spicy from the liquor. He pulled away in surprise and stared at his friend. They'd made out a few times in high school, but nothing had ever come from it. Especially after Noct started dating Ignis.

"N-Noct…what…" he stammered, blinking in disbelief. Between the kiss and the alcohol that was currently seeping into his system, Prompto's body didn't know how to react other than the basic biological responses. He gasped as he felt another pair of lips on him. Ignis slid a hand around his middle as he placed lazy, open mouthed kisses up his neck to the area just behind his ear.

"So," Ignis whispered as Noctis leaned in again, ghosting his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip before kissing him again. "If Gladio insists that you're not exclusive, can _we_ have you for the night?"

Prompto fucking melted.

Taking the moan that exited the blonde as a 'yes' Ignis slowly slid his fingers up until he found the clasp holding the robe on and undid it. With the fabric hanging lose around the smaller man's torso Ignis let his hands roam as Noct's kisses became more heated.

Shifting his weight, Prompto ended up practically in Ignis' lap as the older man rand his skilled digits up and over the blonde's pink nipples, teasing them until they raised. All the while Noct's lips never left his. Ignis had already been worked up from both the wine and broaching the topic of a threesome with Noctis. He wasn't sure if this was the wisest choice in the long run, but if it meant making Prompto feel good, even for a night, it seemed worth it.

A wolf whistle from the street below puled the three of them apart. The glanced down to see a few spectators standing still among the bustling crowd. Another whistle sounded while a different hooded figure yelled up, "Keep going. Don't mind us."

Ignis chuckled into the shell of Prompto's ear. "Perhaps we should take this inside. Hmm?" he ran a thumb over one of his nipples again and his lower lip faintly along his ear.

Some mixture of a moan and words tumbled from the blonde's mouth, "Mmmmmyeahsure."

They got up and slid the door open to go inside. The pleas of disappointment below faded as Ignis waved before closing the door and blinds behind him. Prompto already had the rest of his robe off by the time Ignis turned around. Noct's hands were working at the buckle of his costume pants as the back of Prompto's legs hit the bed and the two of them fell over onto each other, shedding every stitch of clothing as they did.

Ignis took the moment to retreat to the bathroom and produce a pack of condoms and a vial of lube from his toiletries. He was happy he'd thought to purchase extra when they first arrived in Lestallum, though he hadn't anticipated using them on multiple people. Fortunate for them.

When he returned, both the prince and photographer were naked but for one stubborn sandal that Prompto hadn't bothered unbuckling yet. Their hands roamed each other freely as Ignis approached from the side and slipped the last stray shoe off, tossing it to some corner of the room.

Undoing his own belt, Ignis tossed his costume shorts to the side, leaving him clad only in his dark briefs. He'd join in in a moment, but right now he was enjoying the view as Noct broke the kiss and began moving his head south. Lips, tongue, and teeth traced a trail over collar bone, chest, nipples and lower. He took extra time kissing around Prompto's lower belly, over the silvery stripes in the pale skin Prompto had been trying to cover with his hands. "You're gorgeous," said Noct. "You know that?"

Prompto bit his lip at the statement, not sure how to reply. But he didn't need to in the long run, because Noctis slid his hands between them and took Prompto's member in his hands, giving it a few languid strokes before circling the head with his tongue. The blonde exhaled sharply as Noct's lips descended further. He reached down and tangled his fingers in dark locks as the prince's head bobbed up and down. "Fuck…Noct…so good."

Having Gladio as a lover these past months had been intense. Gladio was all about dirty talk and heavy petting, but when it came to foreplay he usually did just enough to prepare Prompto before getting to the action. This…this was something else entirely.

Ignis handed something to Noctis as Prom shifted his legs so they were on the prince's shoulders. The different angle made his cock slide deeper down Noct's willing throat and Prompto couldn't help but let out a loud moan. He watched as lips touch blonde curls and deep blue eyes look up at him, blown out with lust.

A moment later he felt a lubed finger circle his entrance and everything in his world started going blurry around the edges.

In the midst of his eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure of it all, Ignis bent down and kissed him hungrily. Prompto let go of Noct's hair and moved his fingers up to brunette locks instead. The strategist's hair was crisp and ridged in spots from product, but it crumbled as Prompto fought to pull him closer.

There was a slight noise in the background, like a chain on wood, Prompto he ignored it. Ignis pulled away for a moment, much to Prompto's chagrin, and looked over his shoulder. The strategist smiled and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I just need to take care of something for a moment. Why don't you tell Noct what a good job he's doing? He loves encouragement when there's a cock in his mouth."

Prompto whined softly as Ignis left him, but closed his eyes and flopped his head back into the pillow as Noct added another finger.

Gladio had been standing outside the hotel room door for about five minutes. He just couldn't bring himself to open the door knowing Prompto was inside, probably upset. Maybe crying. Maybe angry. He didn't know.

The whole walk back to the Leville he'd been thinking of what he would say to him. Most of it was along the lines of 'she didn't mean anything to me', 'it was seriously just a fuck', and 'why didn't you tell me it bothered you _this_ much?' But the last one stuck with him. Prompto _had_ told him that it bothered him, sort of. Prompto was never very strong at conveying his feelings, but admittedly Gladio had just brushed him off. In retrospect, he had been a pretty big asshole these past few hours.

Resigning himself to admitting he was wrong and go from there, he pulled his keycard out of his robes and swiped the door. Turning the handle he pushed, only to have it stop after a few inches as the chain lock kept it where it was.

He grumbled to himself. Noctis had probably locked it. He did tell Gladio he wasn't welcome. Still, he had to say his piece and even if Prompto didn't want him to stay, he'd have tried. He would leave if they asked him to.

Something that sounded like a sob echoed out of the partially opened door. From his view, he could only see the kitchenette, so he assumed Prompto was on one of the beds. Upset. Because of him.

Shit.

Prompto made a soft choking sound, followed by a surprising moan that sounded anything _but_ upset. "Fuck…Noct…yes, yes, right there." Followed by another moan. Sounds Gladio knew well. Hearing it simultaneously made his blood boil while sending a good amount of it south. It was not a mixture he was fond of.

"Gladio," said Ignis suddenly appearing in the gap in the door, regarding him coldly. His glasses were gone, his hair was mussed, and he was only clad in his dark purple briefs. Briefs that contained a very prominent arousal. "Can we help you?"

"I wanted to talk to Prompto."

Ignis leaned on the door frame, but made no motion to undo the lock. "He's indisposed at the moment."

The bed inside creaked and both Prompto and Noct moaned in unison. "Six, Prom," gasped Noctis before the bed started to squeak again. "How can you be so tight. Gods!"

Ignis' expression didn't change, despite what was obviously going on behind him.

Gladio's hands balled into fists. "Ignis…" he practically growled.

The strategist pouted. "Oh, tut tut Gladio. We're only cheering up our young gunslinger. After all, he's had a rather rough night and…" he smirked, "It's not like you're exclusive or anything."

All the fury Gladio had building within him was quenched like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him. This was his fault. All of it.

Ignis sighed. "I'll let him know you're out here. I imagine he'll talk to you when he's ready. Wait if you like, or not. Either way I suggest you think about what you'll say to him when he does choose to speak with you." He put a hand on the door. "Goodnight, Gladiolus." And closed it in his face.

Prompto had both hands on the headboard as Noctis thrust into him at an even pace. Both of them were covered in a sheen of sweat despite the air conditioning. The blonde was flushed from hairline to sternum as he lolled his head forward, pushing back into Noctis with each snap of the hip. He probably wouldn't last long after all that build up. Either of them.

Ignis finally cast his briefs aside and crawled onto the bed next to the blonde. Tilting Prompto's head up so they were facing each other again, he kissed him. It was difficult with as much as his head was moving, but pleasant none the less. Reaching down between Prompto's legs he stroked his weeping member as Prompto moaned into his lips. His thighs were trembling. It wouldn't be long now.

Breaking the kiss, Ignis leaned in close to Prompto's ear, winking at Noctis as he did. "Gladio is outside the door. He can hear us." He wasn't exactly sure how Prompto would react, but he was pleased when a keening moan exited the blonde's lips instead of a surprised gasp. Ignis stroked faster. "How about you let him know how good we're making you feel. Let him know what he's missing."

Prompto was vocal already, but knowing that the lover that slighted him was on the other side of the wall, potentially listening in, only added oxygen to the fire. "Fuuuuck," he whined, his legs practically shaking at this point. Noctis picked up speed. "Faster Iggy… Gods. I'm gonna come…I'm…" He let out a moan so loud that for a moment Ignis wondered if the lobby heard him. Prompto came all over Ignis's hand and onto the comforter below, his whole body quaking.

When the aftershocks passed Prompto slumped forward, only held aloft by Ignis' arm and his hands on the headboard. Noctis still had a good grip on his hips and was still thrusting, though much slower. "Have you finished?" Ignis asked.

Noctis shook his head. "No, but close. He clenches like a steel trap." Noct gasped and stilled his movements. "FuckingSix!" Prompto smirked as he relaxed his inner muscles again.

Ignis lied down on his back next to Prompto, his own member untouched and at full attention. Prompto eyed it hungrily. "Round two?" the blonde asked.

The strategist nodded. "If you're up for it."

Prompto bit his lip, sat up a bit straighter and slammed his hips back onto Noctis who gasped again. "Always."

"Good." Ignis reached for the strip of condoms on the end table, but Prompto stopped him.

"Wait." Prompto said. Both of them looked at him questionably. "I'm clean, and if you two are too I want to feel you. Everything."

A small whine exited Noctis as Ignis leaned in close to Prom's flushed freckled face. "You're certain?" Prompto nodded. "Very well." He reached over to the end table again, this time only grabbing the lube. He pumped a liberal amount on his hand before coating himself and shifting further toward the center of the bed.

Reluctantly, Prompto slid away from Noct and straddled the strategist. Looking down he still couldn't believe any of this was happening. What a whirlwind this festival had turned out to be. "Ready?" Ignis asked as he lined up to him. Prompto only answered by sinking down on him in one motion. He rocked his hips just so and now it was the strategist's turn to make some noise.

Outside the door Gladio leaned up against the hotel wall with his arms crossed. Wave after wave of different emotions kept assaulting him with every breath, every moan, every wet slap against skin he heard from the other side of the mahogany door. If he wanted to he could probably break it down, but that wouldn't prove a damned thing other than that he was a brute on top of being an asshole. That and the fact that the whole scenario was giving him a raging hardon only added to the cocktail of emotions.

When Ignis started moaning too it only sent another shock of arousal south, accompanied by its reluctant friend, Jealousy.

He palmed himself through his costume, cursing Noctis for interrupting him with the woman in the alley earlier. He could have at least let him get off before yelling at him. That would have been the polite thing to do. But no, now he was horny on top of the guilt and anger at both himself and the two men currently fucking the shit out of his boyfriend in their hotel room.

He crossed his arms tighter and closed his eyes. Praying that this whole event would pass soon. Otherwise he was going to lose his mind.

The headboard was banging against the wall at this point as Prompto rode Ignis like he'd stolen him, causing the strategist realize how exactly the gunslinger had managed to handle Gladio for so long. This sweet, seemingly innocent friend of the prince, had energy to spare. It was all Ignis could do to hold on.

Noctis was standing on the sidelines of the bed, slowly stroking himself as he watched.

Prompto was hard again. Leaking onto Ignis' stomach as he leaned back, placing his hands on toned thighs before continuing where he left off. Ignis sat up, just to get purchase on stretch mark covered hips as his own orgasm was careening toward the front lines. He didn't know how Noctis lasted as long as he did.

Finally, Prompto started to slow. His head turned to watch Noctis stroke himself, licking his lips as he watched.

"What are you thinking?" Noct asked.

Between the excitement and the alcohol, his hesitation was nearly gone. "I was wondering what the both of you would feel like."

Ignis had to bite his own tongue to keep from coming at just the thought of it. He'd seen it done in adult films, but he'd never been a part of anything like that. "Are you sure you can handle something like that?" He looked up at the blonde, slightly concerned.

Prompto shot him a look. "Have you _seen_ Gladio?"

Ignis thought for a moment to the few times he'd seen the shield in the locker room showers. Even relaxed the royal bodyguard had some impressive *ehem* assets.

Noctis didn't wait for further invitation. He just grabbed the lube bottle, dumped way too much onto his hand, stroked himself a few times, and lined up alongside Ignis while Prompto leaned forward again, gripping the strategist's shoulders for stability. "Ready?"

Prompto nodded.

Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto's back and ran his hands up and down the blondes toned muscles to relax him. He watched over his shoulder as Noct pushed in, the expression on his face the utmost combination of surprise and pleasure as he began to slide in. "How…" he gasped before he went as far as he could go. "Gods, Prom…fuck!" He gasped as the blonde sat up slightly and twisted his hips. Even Ignis moaned beneath him.

Goosebumps covered freckled arms and shoulders as Prompto bit his lip and pushed back on the twin cocks within him again. "Y-you two sit tight. I think…I think I got this," he said, picking up the pace as he swiveled his hips again, causing the two of them to rub together hard inside him.

"Prompto," gasped Ignis from beneath him. "I'm not going to laSSSSST! Gods! Not going to last long if you keep that up."

"Good," he reached back and ran his fingers through Noctis' hair as the prince rested his forehead on his shoulder. "Come for me. It's your guys' turn anyway."

Gladio thought the bed must have broken for sure at the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. He half expected one of the concierges to come up to see what was going on, but none did. Either they knew what was happening and didn't want to interrupt, or they saw Gladio siting outside the door and felt it wasn't worth their time to pry. Either way, it took every iota of self-discipline in his body for Gladio to keep his hands out of his own pants in the open-air hotel breezeway.

Finally, he heard the unmistakable sound of orgasm tumble from the lips of the strategist and prince. He smirked, knowing full well that Prompto was mostly responsible for it. He remembered what the blonde could do when he was handed the reigns.

Why did Gladio ever think some back-alley trollop could top that?

After an eternity of silence, broken only by the light shuffles of footfalls on the floor, he heard the sound of the chain lock removed from the door. Still, he waited a moment longer. He didn't want to seem overtly eager to get into the room, even though his body was screaming at him to do so.

Gladio counted ten long breaths before uncrossing his arms and slowly opening the door.

The room was empty and stank of sex.

Faintly he heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom along with the quiet murmur of voices. For a moment he thought all three of them were in there, but then he saw a faint twist of smoke from the balcony.

Swallowing hard he made his way to the glass door. Prompto didn't turn his head as Gladio quietly opened and closed the door behind him, sitting down next to his lover. _Hopefully not ex-lover,_ Gladio thought sadly. Prompto smoked a cigarette and looked out onto the cityscape, clad only in his chocobo print sleep pants, his feet propped up against the railing.

"Good morning," Prompto finally said.

Looking over the skyline, Gladio did see the sky starting to turn from black to the faint purple color of a bruise. How long was he sitting out there? "I'm sorry," he replied. "I'm…"

"A jerk," Prompto finished.

"Yeah."

The blonde held out what was left of his cigarette, offering it to Gladio before the shield respectfully declined with a shake of his head. "Didn't know you smoked."

"Old habit. Don't really do it much anymore." He took a long drag and put out what was left of it in the ash tray. He turned toward the shield, blowing some of the smoke in his direction as he did. "Only special occasions."

Prompto's tone was so deadpan that Gladio couldn't read it at all. "You mad?"

"I was… before I got fucked out by two out of three of the hottest guys in the city."

Gladio swallowed as anger began seeping toward the surface. He knew he had no right to be mad, so he said nothing.

"You did say I could pick up any guy or girl I wanted," Prompto added, his purple-blue eyes burning into him. Gladio felt the slightest pang of intimidation at the gaze. "Ya know, not being _exclusive_ and all."

The shields shoulders sank. "I deserve that."

Prompto said nothing.

Gladio swallowed. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Prompto shifted out of his seat faster than Gladio thought possible and before he knew it, the blonde was sitting in his lap as Gladio's lingering erection dug into the smaller man's thigh. Prompto grabbed him by the collar of his costume. "You can cut all this playing around bullshit. We either are together or we aren't. I won't be toyed with like that again."

Gladio stared wide eyed at his lover. He'd never seen this side of him before. "Okay… if that's what you want. We can be together. For real."

Prompto looked like he considered this for a moment. Then he shifted his hips in a way that _had_ to be intentional. "I'm not sure I want that anymore. I've been given a taste of something different. Maybe you're not enough anymore. What would you say to that?"

Again, Gladio was flooded with the mixed emotions of arousal and fear of losing Prompto forever. Fuck, why did things have to get so confusing?

"Well?"

Gladio swallowed hard under the blondes scrutinizing gaze. "Will you have me anymore? After I was such an ass?"

Prompto let go of his collar and stood up. "Maybe… Talk to me again after I get some sleep. In the meantime, you stay on the couch." He opened the sliding glass door. "Goodnight, Gladio." He slid the door closed behind him.

WOW that was an amazing prompt to write. *fans self* I need to go shower. Excuse me.

Please please leave comments if you want to see more content like this in the future. They feed my perverted little muse. Thank you for reading.


End file.
